


Coming out of the closet

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, I had no idea what should I name this and when my friend suggested this I laughed for whole 10 mins, I suck at smut, Is that a thing, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, but its hot, crying uwu, han has blue hair, honestly just smut, i guess, jilix, obviously, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Han looked hot.





	Coming out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing that cameto my mind after seeing Han with blue hair was "I hope he gets the prize and a blowjob" but at the end he's the one giving,,...,.,.,.,. aNYwAy enjoy

Felix can't stop his eyes as they ran Han up and down, they were on stage for Christ's sake. His eyes follow even the slightest of motions his hair make and his breath hitched as the dark blue locks felt on his eyes, Han's rings covered hand coming up and fixing them. 

Han looks fucking hot.

 

 

Han has an arm around his neck as he sings and Felix is genuinely enjoying himself, the Stays are cheering and singing with them, Chan is holding the prize and he has his whole band there with him by his side, it was just that he felt frustrated about every move Jisung made and he hates that the older knows it too. He's giving Felix subtle side glances and when he passes by his finger brush against his body, Felix chasing after the touch every time.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After they preform, the boys waddle through the venue hallways, some still murmuring their songs. Felix drags himself as the last one of the group, he fans his hands around his face and he feels so hot, but he's not exhausted. Tired, yes maybe, but the high for performing still has him feeling good and he can't help grinning. In front of him, Han turns from hugging and singing with Changbin to Felix, and when he spots him his eyes light up and Felix's spine tingles at that. He know those eyes too well, and he slowed down in his track.

 

Han said one last goodbye to Changbin and he skips over to Felix, arm coming around his shoulder.

 

He tilts his chin down, he has that teasing smirk on his face as he quietly speaks to Felix.

 

"So, the toilets or hotel room?" Felix catches on what the older wants, thinking about both options and he finds out both are way too far away, he looks up and he sees a small brown door, and he tugs Han on by his waist.

 

"The janitor's closet?" Han ask, Felix hears hint of disbelief in his voice but he just snuggles as he nods at the older.

 

Han stares at him with the same disbelief for a moment or two, but he shakes his head and his smirk comes back, walking to the door faster.

 

"You're unbelievable." He drags Felix in, and the door slams shut under his body.

 

He feels Han's lips on him and he sighs into them; how do they always taste after strawberry, he has no idea. 

 

He wraps his arms around Han's shoulders and he feels the older hug him around his waist. Han hums into his lips after Felix lick his bottom lip, he slides his tongue in and he teases Han's with his own, sloppily sucking on it. He feels tingly in every place that he touches the older, he starts to get despirate for more. He leans forward, Han had to arch his back because of that, and he towers above him, pushing Han and soon enough he has the older pinned to the small wall behind him.

 

 

"Do you want me to jerk or suck you off?" Han ask between the kisses, hands fisting at his hair.

 

Felix let go of his lips and he sucked at his neck, making Han moan before answering.

 

"Neither, I want to fuck you." he bites the forming bruise and suck on it again, Han gasps and it's both because of his answer and of the bite.

 

"well you can't, no way in hell I'm dancing on stage tomorrow with sore ass." felix snorts at that and straightens to look at Han, feeling little cocky over the fact that he is taller. He purses his lips in sad fown, Han rolling his eyes at him and grins as he pulls Felix back into a passionate kiss by his collar.

 

Felix signs into the kiss, licking over Han's lips and letting the older bite down on his botton lip. He snakes his hand down slowly, squeezing from time to time until they reach Han's ass, and he grips it making the older stand on his tiptoes. He let out a suprised moan, but he doesn't let go of the younger's lips.

 

He pulls at the band of jeans and boxers, gripping the naked flesh of his butt and he spreads him open, rubbing against his entrance.

 

Han fowns against his lips and bites him,  _hard_ , before he popes off and wiggles to get Felix's hand away, unsuccessfully.

 

"What did I just say?" he snarks at the younger. Felix smirks at him, kissing over from his cheek to his ear before whispering.

 

"Don't worry I won't fuck you, I'm just playing a little." He gives Han yet another playful bite and grins more when the older sighs again and relaxes against him.

 

He rubs his finger in a circle around his rim, not missing the gasps that the older leaves out or how he tightens around nothing.

 

He takes his hand out of his pants, bitting his lip at how Han whined because of that and sucked on two of his fingers.

 

He feels Han's eyes swallowing him down as he bobs his head around them, putting on a show for him. He opens his eyes to stare right into Han's, his fingers coming out and in his mouth at steady pace. Han gulps, hitched breath leaving his lips, hands clapping around his neck tighter and Felix has a clear idea of what is probably Han imagining.

 

He pops his fingers out and brings them back down, other hand spreading Han again and the older now throws his leg over Felix's hip to help him out.

 

He pushes at his entrance, but he doesn't go in, he just teases around it and listen to Han's desperate whines as he buckles his hips towards his hand.

 

Felix chuckles at him and capitulates his lips again, sloppy and harsh but Han moans into it and his dick twitches where it's poking Felix's thigh.

 

He finally pushes in, both fingers at the same time and Han gasped in suprise and wanted to pull away, but Felix slams him on the wall behind him and doesn't let him go.

 

He fucks Han at hard and firm pace, opening him up deeply, and the older's face twists as he moans like a paid slut into his lips and under his touch. He squirms and whines at every thrust, hips buckling to hump Felix's thigh. He can feel him twitch into it, it must hurt, the jeans are incredibly tight and with both of Felix's hand in them, there's not much place left. With the hand that was gripping Han's ass, he unzips his jeans and he cups Jisung under his boxers, the older throwing his head back. Lis lips curls up at the contact, the smile on his face adorably showing of his gums. Felix squeezes in sync with every thrust of his finger, curling them around and looking for his sweet spot. It's harder in this position, because of the angle he can't bury all of his fingers into him, and he knows Han's prostate is a bit more far away. But he still tries, it's not like the older isn't completely enjoying himself, panting and coming apart against the wall.

 

He reaches out and taps Felix on his shoulder two times, the younger snapping his eyes from where he watched Han's cock twitch under his boxers to him.

 

The older swallows and tries to catch his breath before speaking. "Undress me."

 

Felix nods without saying much and he yank's Han's jeans down his pretty legs, tracing his slim but firm thighs with his hand. Han raises his legs up to step out of his jeans, struggling little at his shoes, but he succeeded. He wraps his leg back around Felix's hip and makes him come closer, he moves his hips to meet his and he watches as Felix tilt his head up at the contact, deep moan leaving his pretty lips. Han licks the exposed skin of his neck, nibbling at it and he is sure that the makeup-noonas with kill them both but at least they will know. He will show that Felix is his and only his and that he is Felix's, mind and body. Smirk takes over his features again as he sucks over his bites, he feels hands gripping his tights and bringing him to stand on his tip-toes again, but with much bigger strength and he gets what he younger wants. Han jumps to wrap his legs around Felix. The younger slams him against the wall to keep him from falling, the force making Han whince.

 

Felix has to stead him with his tights so he has to squard a little, feeling the burn in them but he ignores it, years of dancing and training making him immune to it. He brings his face back to Han and bites his bottom lip, tugging on it while he curls his fingers in him. 

 

The long mewls and whiny moans would sound absolutely adorable if Felix wasn't so turn on, fearing that they would be catch he kisses Han properly, hungrily making out with him. He has a patten; with every thrust he suck on Han's lip and he older melts, turning into a putty in his hands. He feels him tending, the legs wraps tighter and he rubs himself at Felix clothed frame. Han starts to clench around his fingers, he's squirming from side to side and Felix knows he is close, thrusting his fingers into him faster so the older can come.

Han throws his head back as he comes, staining Felix's shirt and his belly. The younger continues to suck on his neck and thrusting his fingers, making Han tremble all over and bit down his tongue to keep quiet.

Felix slowly pulls out and he lets Han down from his grip, the older couldn't hold himself up so he falls down on his knees, panting heavily.

Felix runs his fingers through Han's hair, gently bringing his closer to his cock. He doesn't even need to say anything, Jisung still pants and his face is red, but his eyes excitedly lighted up as he wraps one hand around him. He starts to drag it up and down, staring at his tip.

"Here, I wanna fuck your mouth." Felix puts Han's hand away. The older grins at his words, humming in agreement as he adjust to sit on his knees more comfortably. He tilts his head back, running his tongue over his swollen lips to wet them. Felix steps closer to him, gripping his cock, and pushing Han's head back. The older darts his tongue out and Felix taps on it before smoothly sliding in, a deep grunt leaving him as Han moans around him. Jisung raises his hand again to grip him at the base, pushing Felix out and kissing on the side a path to his hand, licking on his way back to the tip. He gently sucks on his head, tongue swinging around it and poking into his slid, making Felix throw his head back. He bites on his lip to stop himself from cursing. He was sensitive, both from not being able to jerk off at the dorm and all the practices and shows, and also from not paying any attention to his member while he played with Han. He knew he won't be lasting long, Han was too skilled and too good to be able to last normally, he knew that in situation like this, he will be done few minutes in.

 

He fists at Han's hair, making him look up with those pretty big eyes and tilt back his head, opening his mouth wide. Felix breathes out as he slowly pushes in, testing how relaxed Han is and stopping half way in when the older moans gently. He pull back and lets Han licks and mouth at him for a little while, knowing that the rapper has a small kink to it, before he pushes his head back and slides into his mouth again. He manages to get a little past middle this time, Han's pleasing eyes telling him he can go further but he didn't want to fuck up his vocal cords. He settles on steady slow pace at first, picking up at it with each thrust and each moan Han let out.

 

Jisung squeezes at his ass and he slams Felix deeper into his mouth, his tip hitting his throat. He closes his eyes, tears already glistening at the corners, not caring about his voice as he guides Felix to repeat the action, moaning sweetly at every deep thrust into his mouth. He feels saliva drop down from the corner of his lips, he reaches out to wipe it off and he wraps the hand around Felix, pumping him as he pops off to breathe, taking him right back once he catches his breath.

 

Felix squeezes his eyes shut and he curses under his breath in english, his Australian accent making his voice deeper and Han feels dizzy from how much it turns him on.

 

He pops off and he rubs Felix's cock on the side of his face as he peppers kisses to its side. It leaves glistening residue on his soft cheeks and Felix moan at the sign, his hips buckle and his cock moves on Han's face. Han hums as he licks up to Felix's tip, lapping at the slid and pushing his tongue flat against him. Felix always tasted so good, he couldn't get enough. His moves were hungry too. It was all messy, he didn't know what was his saliva and what was Felix's pre-cum but his lips and cheek were covered in it. He slowly jerked him off, tongue and lips playing with his tip and he looks up to the younger under his long lashes, trying to put on the purest curling smile he can manage.

 

Felix breath hitches and he bits on his lips harshly, "Fuck.." he yanks Han back by his hair, a too dirty " _ah!_ " leaving him together with shudder breath. Felix grips himself again, his head rolls to the left on his shoulder as he drags his cock over Han lips. The older just mouths at it, tongue out searching and faintly licking over his tip as he holds the stare up at him. Felix can feel it, the pressure down his belly and the twisting of his nerves, he's close. Han could probably tell too, he sways his hand away and takes him back into his mouth, eyes closing as he works on his cock.

 

He is taking as much and as fast in as he can, helping himself out his hand. Jisung feels hand fisting at his hair again and he looks at Felix, he was snaking his hand up his defined stomach, dance muscles and abs were slick with sweat, his hand goes higher under his shirt and even thought Han couldn't see he knew Felix was playing with his nipple. As he knew Felix, the younger probably rolled it between his fingertips and flicked at it with his nails, soothing it over his gentle rubbing. God, how he wanted him to do him right now, but tomorrow would be an absolute hell for him if he did.

 

He lets all of his sexual frustration on the sucking and swallowind down on Felix's cock. He met Felix halfway through since the younger couldn't control himself anymore and he started thrusting into Han's mouth. The stretch in his throat feel so weird but Han can't help but crave it. His arms falls slack on his lap and he swallows down on the saliva, chocking on it and his eyes water again. His shoulders are shaking and Felix grips his hair tighter, drawing low whine out of him. His jaw hurts as he pushes it down and Felix's cock pushes his lips wide open, the angle is just perfect for him to smoothly slide in past his tongue but he uncomfortably hits the back his tightening throat and Han's body screams at him to get away, however he pushes more, he swallows again with his throat open right as Felix thrusted in. The younger's body almost collapses, it shudders and Han can hear hitched moan leave him. It's all it takes for him to start to feel really proud of himself and he repeated the action, forcing moans out of his stuffed mouth and his whole throat vibrates. The mucous lubed Felix up completely and it gushes out of his mouth when he pulls out and down his face in thick strands, sliding over the curve of his chin and Adam's apple just to either soak in his shirt or to drip down on his lap. His face feels heavy and wet, his old tears had dried and now he feels the dry saltiness on his cheeks making them raw, new fresh tears burning when they run down. He held his breath in order to not choke but his head was getting light, he needed to breathe in and so he tapped on Felix's hip, feeling the cock in his mouth slide out. He pants, taking in his lungs as much air as he can. In the meanwhile Felix, with eyes closed and cheeks red, spreads thick and slippery fluids over his cock, most of it dripping down or bundling up at the tip.

Han excitedly opens his mouth again and he darts his tongue out to lick at Felix's tip to get his attention. The younger's eyes shoot open and before Han can register it he's pushing back down his throat.

He doesn't hold back and Han literally feels his brain getting fucked out. He's grunting and whining after every hard thrust the younger gives him, his Adam's apple is bobbing up and down his neck and the veins on it are popping off. Felix must be so close, he lost all the tracks of his surroundings and he just uses Han's mouth, he chases after his release and surely soon enough he feels the younger grip his hair, moaning Han's name loudly, the feeling of something hot hitting the back of his throat and his mouth in strings. The familiar salty taste runs down the walls of his canal, he chokes a little but he swallows it all, sucking on Felix through his orgasm.

 

The younger shudders above him, too sensitive and Han's mouth is filled with his hot breath, he pushes on the older's shoulder to pop him off, his legs betrayed him and he falls on the ground next to Jisung.

 

He pants as he slacks against the closet's door, closing his eyes.

 

"Holy shit, that was good.." he manages to choke out after he calms down a bit. He feels the older shift in the small closet space and he feels him hugging him around his neck. Felix places one hand at his hip and he draws smoothing circles there. Han hums and smiles against Felix's shoulder, leaving a small peck there.

 

He pulls away and he waits for Felix to open one eye to look at him. "We should get back.." he leaves small kiss on Felix lips.

 

The younger just nods, groaning as he has to stand up. They try to fix their appearance, not like you couldn't tell (or smell) what they did just mere seconds ago.

 

Felix crack the door of the janitor's closet open, checking the halls before taking Han by his hand and walking back to their changing room.


End file.
